eulias_landfandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Killer
Celebration Citizen. Last week, the kingdom has been relief from a huge Sin. As you all may know, it has now been about 9 years since our dear King Altheon has passed away. Dying to the hands of what would be called the most horrible criminal of our present era. The Enigma. A devilish woman that as a child, had the intention of destroying the world. Our best researcher has never been able to find anything her past. Yet, we know for a fact that even after the Royal Kill, that abomination has caused many other terrorist disaster. Escaping the kingdom to the Forest of Ureil, she found a partnership with Aergeath. Also known as the Royal Traitor, after the events of the Great War. That guild named Emulsion was recruiting other criminals to use them as human tool against society. After she managed to get her guild strong enouh to fight back the Royal Army, the Royal Traitor was sent to destroyed the famous flying manor of the Knights. A failed attempt that would lead him right into Hellvetica. The Royal Killer, after being told about thus defeat, she would let her anger ravaged the entire town she was located into as for her own members. Such a unhuman creature would destroy hundred of lives for her own entertainment. Our researchers has then found out that she then in fact, joined the Knights under the name Laura E. Light and used the matricule IXth. Her intention were to destroy the guild from the inside. Breaking the members apart in the intention of killing them all at some point. Which she actually succeed in doing. Making a Rank S criminal that would stand above the Royal Traitor. As the country was terrified by the fall of what was known as one of the strongest affiliation upon the King's army, the Royal Killer was set as a priority of taking down. The whole land would send the strongest of all the Hero's on their way to bring that monster before the King's throne, dead. But after the Fall of the Knights, the criminal Laura E. Light would never been seen again. Even as a ghostly presence, she managed to cause numerous terrorist attack and thus in various place in the country. Being the main responsible for the first Odias War and the instinction of a couple of ancestral clans. Recently, in the Brotherhood, the people seemed to have claimed the presence of a certain modern Legend name The Engima. The description given by the citizen of the Island were strongly strongly matching what a personal acquaintance of her. It would make sense has the Brotherhood's way to think opposes the Royal System. Thus are all the informations we have been able to gather about the Royal Killer. The great news we have to share with you, is about the events that happened last week. As you may have heard of, the capital has been attacked yet again. For the first time since the present King, Dakota, has taken the throne. The situation is still being investigate as the time this post gets published. But the attack have been lead by the so called Enigma. The killer of the father came back after 9 years to kill the son. But glady, the Elemental Circle has been able to stop this attrocious Rank S terrorist. Showing once again the strength of the Royal Close Guard. The Royal Killer has been arrested and sent to Hellvetica where her death sentence will hopefuly occure as fast as possible. The reason for taking this choice was that she was known to master Ban magics Spells as Necromancy. Explaining how she manage to defeat the Knights by herself. Not wanting to take the risk of getting cursed after killing her off, the best option was to leave her in Hellvetica like we did with Aergeath the Royal Traitor. Celebrating a new era of peace and security, the King Dakota will be organizing an new event that will be called The End Festival. A celebration that will occure every year and will last the day of Altheon's assassination and the day of the Death of the Enigma. Wich is in total a 9 day long festival. The last day of the Festival, Dakota and his wife will close the festival with a majestic bal within the walls of the Castle. Come to Otakulix and celebrate the first edition of The End Festival. Yours Truely, Ameon C.